Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method for forming an image on a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus includes a transfer section that transfers a toner image as a developer image onto a recording medium. For example, the image forming apparatus determines a transfer voltage value on the basis of a transfer current value in a state where a recording medium is absent in a transfer section. See Patent reference 1, Japanese patent application publication No. 2014-066919, for example.
It is desired for the image forming apparatus that image quality of the developer image transferred on the recording medium (image quality of an image fixed on the recording medium) is high, and the image forming apparatus is expected to be further enhanced in image quality.